The present disclosure relates to an information processor, an information processing method, and a program, and more specifically relates to an information processor, an information processing method, and a program that are capable of identifying a cooked food appearing in an image.
In related art, there have been cooked food image analysis techniques that identify the type of target cooked food (what the target cooked food is) by analyzing an image obtained by imaging a cooked food. Such a cooked food image analysis technique in the past is applied to, for example, a system to check the intake calories when eating and the like.
In the system, information, such as intake calories due to eating of a cooked food, is notified from a predetermined server to a mobile terminal with a camera of a user by, for example, imaging a cooked food served in a restaurant using the mobile terminal with a camera and notifying the server of an image of a cooked food and information on the restaurant (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-118562).